The present invention relates generally to hoses and hose clamps for automotive, residential and industrial application, and more particularly to a hose with an integral clamp.
Hoses have been used by automotive manufacturers for years to provide a fluid path from one location to another. These manufacturers have relied upon hose clamps to secure the hose at each end to a cooperating inlet or outlet. For example, radiator hoses have been use to connect a radiator to an engine block. Several varieties of removable clamps have been developed over the years. Some clamps require a screwdriver, socket, or nut driver to rotate a screw coupled to a band having serrations. As the screw is rotated, the screw threads advance the serrations causing a reduction in the inside diameter of the band. Other clamps require the use of a pair of pliers or a special tool to operate. These clamps are made from an elastically deformable material. When a compressive force is applied to tabs extending from the clamp, the inside diameter of the clamp is increased. Removal of the compressive force causes the inside diameter of the clamp to decrease, thereby applying a compressive force to a hose inserted therein
There are problems associated with separate hoses and hose clamp. One problem is the higher installed cost associated with having to combine and assemble the components on an automotive assembly line versus receiving the combination ready to install. A second problem associated with separate components is the clamps may not be rotational aligned for the vehicle being assembled. Fixing the clamp to the hose in a predetermined alignment may reduce assembly time and errors. A third problem is the related overhead cost associated with inventorying and tracking separate components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a length of hose having a first clamp secured at a first end of the hose and a second clamp secured at a second end of the hose.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hose clamp having a thumbscrew for adjusting the length of a coupled band.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a hose and clamp combination comprising a hose having an inner surface and an outer surface, the hose further comprising a passageway formed between the inner surface and the outer surface, a band at least partially enclosed in the passageway, the band having a first end, a second end and a plurality of serrations, and a worm gear coupled to the serrations, whereby rotation of the worm gear adjusts the length of band between the worm gear and the first end.
The above and other objects, feature, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the appended drawings wherein the same reference numerals denote the same or similar parts throughout the several views.